Gotei 13 (Tower of Night)
, will be using several new ideas not seen in the established canon of Bleach in order to differentiate it from other Gotei 13 related articles on the site. Any comments regarding the changes would be very welcome! }} | headquarters = , | affiliation = | purpose = Primary Defense & Offense Force of Soul Society }} .}} The Gotei 13 (護廷十三隊, goteijūsantai; 13 Division Imperial Guards), otherwise known as the 13 Court Guard Squads, is the organization which most join, and one of the three main branches of military in the . Organization The Gotei 13 is made up of thirteen components: They are split into thirteen divisions, with several divisions having certain specializations. Though a "fourteenth division" exists it is not considered to be part of the main 13. It is led by the "Captain-Commander", who has the statuary authority to conduct all the affairs of the Gotei 13; while deferring to the authority of the Central 46 Chambers in matters involving Soul Society. As with any army, the Gotei 13 has ranks. There are 20 ranks for officers but no ranks for non-officers. The lower the number is, the higher the rank. The ranks and their descriptions are below, from highest to lowest in terms of strength. The Court Guards are an organization with a merit-based hierarchy. They have disposed of the system of rank based on seniority. Abilities are the only thing used to determine one's rank. Each Division is made up of just over 200 Shinigami, with the Gotei 13's standing force being just around 3000 total enlisted troops. The Shinigami are typically recruited through the Shinigami Academy. However, it must be noted that not all graduates make it into the Gotei 13. Graduates from the Academy are required to sit an entrance exam for the Gotei 13 and only those who pass are allowed to join. The entrance exam can be taken multiple times. The fourteenth division, however, is much larger than the standard division. This is due to its primary mission which calls for the complete protection of the Soul Society, the Seireitei, and finally the Rukongai. As such the fourteenth has a standing force comprising roughly half of the Gotei 13's entire military strength, which numbers close to 1300 members. The Gotei 13 serves as an military force with its primary responsibilities consisting of: *The defense of the Seireitei, the center of Soul Society. *The deployment of Division members into enemy territory for combat operations. *The deployment of Task Forces as defensive measures in the world of the living. Divisions are identified by the flower design that acts as their own symbol that represents the division's primary role. When a power limit is placed on a captain or lieutenant, their symbol appears on a certain part of their body until the limit is lifted. Each symbol also has a specific meaning. *'First Division:' Chrysanthemum (Truth & Innocence) *'Second Division:' Pasque flower (Seek Nothing) *'Third Division:' Marigold (Despair) *'Fourth Division:' Bellflower (Those Who Grieve Are Loved) *'Fifth Division:' Lily of the Valley (Sacrifice, Danger, Pure Love, Humility, Sweetness) *'Sixth Division:' Camellia (Noble Reason) *'Seventh Division:' Iris (Courage) *'Eighth Division:' Strelitzia (Everything is Obtained) *'Ninth Division:' White Poppy (Oblivion) *'Tenth Division:' Daffodil (Mystery, Egoism) *'Eleventh Division:' Yarrow (Fight) *'Twelfth Division:' Thistle (Vengeance, Strictness, Independence) *'Thirteenth Division:' Snowdrop (Hope) *'Fourteenth Division:' Crocus (Peace) Structure & Divisions The Gotei 13 is made up of thirteen component units, which themselves are split into thirteen divisions, with several divisions having certain specialized branches. These include the Onmitsukidō and the Advanced Spear Unit. Overall the Gotei 13 is led by the "Captain-Commander", who has the statuary authority to conduct all the affairs of the Gotei 13; while deferring to the authority of the Central 46 in matters involving Soul Society. Ranking As with any army, the Gotei 13 has ranks. There are 20 ranks for officers but no ranks for non-officers. The lower the number is, the higher the rank. The ranks and their descriptions are below, from highest to lowest in terms of strength. The Gotei 13 is an organization with a merit-based hierarchy. They have disposed of the system of rank based on seniority. Abilities are the only thing used to determine one's rank, though other factors have been known to have had an effect; such as level of nobility and even outright blackmail or bribery. Captain Commander The Captain-Commander (総隊長, Sōtaichō), otherwise known as the Head-Captain, is the supreme leader of the Gotei 13. The position requires the Captain-Commander to oversee the overall operations of the Gotei 13, Onmitsukidō and Kidō Corps when the well being of Seireitei and Soul Society is at stake. The only power the Captain-Commander is answerable to is the Central 46 Chambers. The current holder of this title is Captain Madoka Mizuki of the 1st Division. Captain Lieutenant Behind the Scenes Timeline placement *This particular version of the Gotei 13 is set in the alternate Tower of Night universe, which follows a different set-up to the canon Bleach universe as well as the author's established works involving Kenji Hiroshi. As such some divergences are to be expected, some of which are: :*The survival of some characters who died through various means, such as Sōjun Kuchiki and Kaien Shiba. :*In addition the histories of Kōga Kuchiki and Shūsuke Amagai are altered, so that both remained loyal to the Gotei 13 and the Soul Society.